New Road to Victory
by Flame-Of-Innovade
Summary: Few months after winning the Christmas Bowl New Teams had risen to take the throne from the champions and who are this New Challengers, who is this Chizuru and what is his connection to Sena and Takami? -Open for OCs- and Warning:Soft Yaoi.


**New Road to Victory**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Eyeshield 21 **

**Summary: Few months after winning the Christmas Bowl New Teams had risen to take the throne from the champions and who are this New Challengers, who is this Chizuru and what is his connection to Sena and Takami?**

**Note: Soft Yaoi, I know my story will be Odd and weird this is my first time so bear with me, if you want to join just PM me or Review. I borrowed some OCs from My friend who's a KHR fans.**

**Pairings: Shin X Sena, OC x Other ES 21 Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Teams<span>:**

**Zenaku Phoenix Team****:**

**Jersey Color: Black, Red Trims and Orange flame Prints.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Managers<strong>**:**

**Torah Yougenkyou**

**Saiga Madara  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coach<strong>**:**

**Gakuyo Kamui  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Linebacker<strong>**:**

**Genrei Haruka (Deceased/Former)  
><strong>

**Chizuru Kobayakawa / Jersey#: 59  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CaptainQuarterback****:**

**Rukio Matsumoto / Jersey #: 13  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kicker<strong>**:**

**Kaito Yutaka / Jersey #: 12  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catcher<strong>**:**

**Aoishi Shiroyama /Jersey #: 15  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fullback Running Back****:**

**Reitani Suzuki /Jersey #: 25  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HalfbackRunning Back****:**

**Uruwa Takeshima /Jersey #: 26  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CenterLineman****:**

**Miyabi Takamasa /Jersey #: 91  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tackle Guards<strong>**:**

**Saraba Hakuri /Jersey #: 61  
><strong>

**Guren Nakigahara **/Jersey #: 62**  
><strong>

**Taion Kanshoku **/Jersey #: 63**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tight End<strong>**:**

**Kawarenu Mourou **/Jersey #: 45**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zenaku Phoenix Emblem<span>:**

**Fire Phoenix  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Follow this link to see Chizuru's eye color<span>:**

**Blue n Brazen (Search it in Google and You'll see.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival<strong>

It's a very warm day in Deimon, at the airport.

"So we have to separate for the time being here for now." Uruwa said.

"Do you have anywhere else to go, Kobayakawa-Kun?" Kai asked.

Then a boy at the age of 16 was walking away from the group and looked back to his team with his Blue and brazen colored eyes, he was wearing a black suit, his long bluish silver hair was tied in a neat low pony tail, his bangs are jutting out from the fedora hat he was wearing covering nearly half of his face his left eye is covered while his right eye is visible.

"This is my home town and I have no problems looking for my house." Chizuru said flatly and tipped his fedora down.

His teams blinked and their mouths were in the shape of 'o' when they heard what Chizuru said.

"Ja, I'll be going now." He said and walked away with his luggage.

Before he left.

"Matte-Kodasai Kobayakawa-kun!" Aoishi called.

"Do you know where Zenaku University's direction?" Kaito asked

Chizuru sighed and led his team mates out of the airport…and once outside Chizuru pointed to his left.

"Go straight left, take the first corner of the road then go straight ahead you'll see the sign." He said.

All of them nodded and watched their Short Linebacker walk away.

"Don't worry guys; he'll go to Zenaku University once he got enough rest." Coach Gakuyo said.

"Yeah, he never breaks his Promise to Genrei Haruka after he died." Saiga said.

"He never broke a single promise in his entire life with us." Torah said.

They nodded.

**~That Time~**

Chizuru was walking on the road when he saw a brunette boy who nearly looks like him except for the color of the Eyes and Hair at the least. The young boy was running and hounded by bullies…He watched as the boy was cornered.

"Hiieee!" Sena squeaked.

"Got you now shrimp." Jared sneered cracking his knuckles.

"You can't get away that easily." Mamoru said.

"Yeah!" Izumo agreed.

The boy closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the painful impact, But it didn't came instead a voice.

"What are you doing?" The dark and cold voice asked.

No it's not from Mamori nor Shin it belongs to someone else. He opened his eyes and saw a boy 1 year older than him standing right in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jared asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Chizuru sneered.

A punch was about to hit him but in a blink of an eye Jared was thrown 3 meters away from them. Chizuru held out his hand shoulder length high.

"Anything else you want to ask on the matter?" He asked.

The other two ran away knowing they had no match against the bluish silver haired devil. Then the bluish silver haired devil turned around to the Brunette.

"You alright?" He asked.

The brunette nodded.

"What's your name?" The Bluish silver haired boy asked.

"My Name is Sena…Sena Kobayakawa." He answered.

Sena became nervous when he saw the stranger smiled. Then the Bluish Haired boy removed his fedora and revealed his face. He has the same face features as Sena they are nearly look alike except this boy has Narrow Blue and Brazen colored eyes and his hair is tied in neat low pony tail and his bangs are in their right places…this boy is somehow look familiar.

"My Name is Chizuru…Chizuru Kobayakawa, Nice to meet you little Brother." He smiled.

Sena's Jaw dropped on the ground.

**~Later at Kobayakawa residence~**

"KYAAA! You're home!" Mihae's excited voice.

"Gyaaah!" Chizuru's squished squeak.

"Mom! You're crushing nii-san!" Sena's cry.

After the reunion at dinner.

"So Chizu-chan what school are you going to enter this school semester?" Mihae asked.

"I have chosen Zenaku university." Chizuru answered and chewed his food.

"Isn't that school is too expensive?" Shuuma asked.

"Don't worry about it I got enough money to support myself enrolling there plus I got full financial support of my friends..." Chizuru answered.

"Of all school why Zenaku?" Mihae asked.

"I made a promise to my dead friend that I should not abandon what I had started, so where ever my other friends are I should go and finish what I had begun." Chizuru said.

"We understand what you want; if that's what makes you happy we will support you, remember we're just here for you." Shuuma said.

Chizuru nodded happily.

**~The Next Day~**

Chizuru and Sena was happily walking down the street.

"Ne, Sena I heard you're playing football?" Chizuru asked.

"Hai." Sena answered he looked nervous at first when he said yes, but Chizuru doesn't sound angry.

When he looked at his older brother he looked a bit bothered.

"Sena, who is your quarterback?" Chizuru asked.

"His name is Hiruma Yoichi, Why?" Sena asked.

He now saw Chizuru cringed as if he remembered something.

"Please, Sena…If you received a black letter of challenge…Do not accept it!" Chizuru asked.

"Why?" Sena asked perplexed.

Chizuru grabbed Sena's shoulders.

"Whatever you do, do not let your team or Hiruma accept that challenge its Dangerous." Chizuru said firmly.

"Nii-san what is the Black Letter of Challenge Means? Why are you so afraid of it?" Sena asked.

"I accepted one before and I am nearly disabled to play football if I didn't fight back." Chizuru answered.

"But we can." Sena said.

Chizuru shook his head.

"No Sena, you and your team are not yet strong enough to face _THEM_. Promise me you will _NOT_ accept the black letter of Challenge, you'll might die!" Chizuru said with a hint of fear.

"Alright I won't." Sena answered.

Chizuru smiled at him. And the two of them continued walking not realizing a demonic figure at the corner of the alley.

**~A Week Later~**

At Zenaku University Gate.

"Ah! Chizuru-chan you came!" Rukio Chimed and received a heel on the head.

Uruwa and the others sweat dropped at their antics. As the group looked at the board for section.

"Cool! Chizu-chan and I are classmates!" Rukio chirped and received another heel on the head.

"Hey! Me too." Reitani said in his monotone voice.

"Well, Aoishi, Miyabi and I are classmates, so as Torah and Saiga." Kaito said.

"Taion, Guren and Saraba are my classmates." Kawarenu said and grinned at the cowering Trio.

"Let's get this Over with." Chizuru huffed and walked towards the University dragging an out cold Rukio by the collar of his uniform, Reitani shook his head and followed his two classmates. The others just chuckled.

"We'll be heading at the football club later." Kaito called out.

He received several waves of hands.

**~Later at the Football Club~**

"So you want to join rookies?" Arai the burly captain of the club sneered.

"You guys seem…so weak." Kotani said.

Chizuru got ticked off.

"Why don't you try us then if we're weak in your eyes?" He huffed.

The two sneered.

So on the field students in the University gathered to watch.

"You don't need to tell the rules we already knew it." Chizuru said sneering at the red faces of the current players.

"If you guys managed to have at least one Touch Down you guys are in." Arai said.

"And if you lost you and your stooges will leave the Club." Chizuru said and grinned evilly.

Rukio and the others cringed at the sight of that grin.

"WHAT?" Arai and his team hissed.

Chizuru Grinned wider, his friends recoiled a bit. They knew how sadistic Chizuru would be if he wanted to, he can tear a person from limb to limb and enjoying it.

"What? Are you cowering now? It's a shame you guys even have more experience than us new rookies, if you cower now people in this University will know you backed out from accepting the challenge of a rookie." Chizuru said.

Unable to take the shame.

"YOU'RE ON!" Arai hissed.

Rukio and the others had to give it to Chizuru to provoke an opponent. They went to their assigned positions.

"SET!" Arai called out.

At the Rookies line Chizuru grinned.

'_This Will Be a Piece of Cheese.'_ He thought he let out a small low evil laugh.

Rukio and the others felt that sadistic aura again.

'_Please let us live after the End of this Game! T.T'_ They all cried in their heads.

"HUT!" Arai Snapped and took the Ball, he ran to the side as the Linemen are trying to over power each other.

He dodged all the Tackles.

"HAH! Is that all you rookies got?" He Called out.

"Nope, You haven't seen anything yet." Kaito called out.

And there, in front of him is a over speeding Monster ready to take him down. But then in a blink the monster disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Arai said.

From behind he received an agonizing tackle that sent him on the ground with a thud. He looked up and saw the Brat holding the ball.

"It's decided…it's my win." He said and ran in the goal.

Waves of Murmurs were heard around the field.

"It seems you guys lost." Kaito said.

"Yeah especially to a rookie." Aoishi snickered.

"Why you, BRAT!" Arai was about to throw a punch at Chizuru, but with one Fierce and Frightening Glare made him recoiled from fear.

Then.

"That's enough Arai; You lost to the Challenge you have to accept it." Gakuyo said as he step up to the field.

Another waves of Murmur echoed in the field.

"_Wow! Lord Gakuyo is here.'_

'_What is the Secretary of Principal Raiku Haruka Doing Here?'_

As if an answer.

"Good to see you Back Chizuru Kobayakawa." Gakuyo smiled.

Chizuru huffed as he heard umbers of 'Eh?'

"I'm only here to fulfill Genrei Haruka's wish." He said.

Then Numbers of Gasps.

"If that is all…" Chizuru looked at aria and his team. "You guys get pack up and get lost, weaklings are not allowed at the Team."

Arai and his Gangs scurried back to the locker and packed up but swearing to bring the Bluish Silver Haired Brat down.

**~Back at the Field.~**

"Well the field is your to own now." Gakuyo smiled.

"So What now?" Saraba asked.

Chizuru turned around.

"Now we start a new team as Zenaku Phoenix." He said.

"What about you?" Kaito asked.

"Isn't it obvious I will fulfill what I Promised to Genrei and bring Azusa Black Hawks Down and I shall Have my Vengeance upon _THEM_!" Chizuru said and walked away. "And By the Way…This is just the First Phase of my Plan."

With that final word he left heading for his apartment. Once he reached the apartment he looked at the picture.

"Genrei…I swear I'll find them and I will never stop trying until I had settled a score with that guy." Chizuru said.

When.

**RIING! RIINNGG!.**

Chizuru picked up the phone and saw the caller ID. It's Rukio.

"If You're asking for a date my answer is no." Chizuru said flatly and put down his phone, when he's about to take a step.

**RIINNGG ! RIIINNGG!**

Chizuru nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone suddenly rings when the least he expected. He looked at the caller ID. It's Sena.

**~PHONE~**

"Sena?" Chizuru answered.

'_How's School?' Sena asked._

"It's good but it's a little lonely, How about you?" Chizuru asked.

'_W-well.' Sena started._

"Don't Tell me you got bullied in the first day of school." Chizuru guessed.

'_Meeep!' Sena squeaked._

Chizuru snorted and Laughed at that.

"It'll be alright Sena, Bad Luck came first but with more efforts and patient Luck will come in your way." Chizuru said.

They talk and so on.

**~End of Phone Call~**

30 minutes later Chizuru came out of the shower room when.

"Hey there!" Rukio Greeted.

The towel that is tied around Chizuru's Slim waist nearly fell if it weren't for His speed he caught it on time to cover his waist more protected.

"God! Rukio give me a good reason why shouldn't I throw you out the window!" Chizuru hissed angrily.

"Waiting for the Towel to drop?" Rukio said in a questioning way and he received a kick in the face and was kicked out of the room.

**~Later~**

Chizuru jogged 2 km far from his apartment while listening to his ipod then he remembered something about Sena being in the football team and about eyeshield 21, he smiled.

"I wonder how strong this little eyeshield is." Chizuru asked himself.

And he continued jogging. After 4 hours of jogging he went for another hot bath and this time he made sure his door is locked. After the bath he had his dinner and went to sleep without a shirt on out of habits.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

_**This is my first time so please forgive me.**_


End file.
